


Raz magią raz młotem w demonią hołotę.

by Wiatrzyca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiatrzyca/pseuds/Wiatrzyca
Summary: Drobiazgi. Humoreski, One shoty. Inkwizycja.





	1. Sztuka przegrywania.

**Author's Note:**

> Głupotki- vide tytuł ;) - trochę na kolanie pisane.  
> Wbrew wszystkiemu proszę nie doszukiwać się  
> chronologii, ładu i porządku.

Zmrok nad Podniebną Twierdzą zapadał szybko. Dziedzińce i ogród powoli pustoszały. Z karczmy dobiegały odgłosy libacji, karcianych przebitek. Triumfów i porażek. 

\- Inkwizytorko – Dorian ja to Dorian zabrzmiał odrobinę nonszalancko - nadgarstek musisz wygiąć mocnej w górę, palec serdeczny wyprostować, pozostałe zaś odwieść mocno w dół. Inaczej nie rzucisz udanego zaklęcia. O! Oooo… Właśnie tak ! – Perorował zadowolony wyginając jej dłoń pod dziwnym kątem.

Elfka syknęła głośno, gdy w stawie mocno jej chrupnęło, skrzywiła i wyrwała obolałe palce.

\- Dorian! Jutro ruszam w stronę Szmaragdowych Mogił, a mag z taką kontuzją, to towarzystwo równie cenne, co Blackwall uzbrojony w widelec.

\- Sama chciałaś – nadął się Dorian – Solas i tak kręci nosem na twoje zainteresowanie magią nekromantyczną i brak zdecydowania. Zajęcia z Vivien pochwala znacznie bardziej. Bo elfie legendy, bo etos rycerski, bo zaklinanie takie elitarne i tym podobne, pretensjonalne farmazony. A tymczasem….

\- A tymczasem, gdy Vivien rusza na smoka, to należy biedakowi współczuć – weszła w słowo Dorianowi - Poza tym Solas kręci nosem, bo twierdzi, że magia nekromantyczna zakłóca swobodny dostęp do Pustki. Duchy nie są zadowolone.

\- Phi! - oburzył się teatralnie Dorian – to niech cię zabiera jak normalny facet do łóżka, a nie penetruje w Pustce…

Elfka spłonęła zdradliwym rumieńcem.

\- Dorian! Jeszcze słowo, a każę wyrzucić wszystkie twoje eleganckie jedwabie i zmuszę do chodzenia w barchanach!

Widok zdjętego nagłą grozą Doriana był bezcenny.

Mag jednak szybko, zbyt szybko jak na jej gust doszedł do siebie.

\- Och, inkwizytorko gdzież bym śmiał. Wybacz – kontynuował z krzywym uśmieszkiem – to przejęzyczenie i wracajmy do lekcji. Postaraj się nie rozbić nieudanym zaklęciem kolejnego posągu Andraste, bo Matka Giselle wystarczająco mnie nie lubi.

\- Postaram.

Ostatnim razem Matka Giselle, wściekła niczym osa na tevinerczyka – inkwizytorkę Lavellan bezgranicznie ubóstwiała i wybaczałaby jej nawet obrócenie Podniebnej Twierdzy w kupę gruzu - dała się obłaskawić młodemu magowi waniliową, antiviańską chałwą sprowadzoną specjalnie dla niej z Val Royeaux. Dorian nie był jednak pewien, czy kobieta okazałaby się równie przekupna i łaskawa w stosunku do recydywisty.

Zajęcia zdawały się przebiegać w miarę spokojnie. Dorian tłumaczył dziewczynie jak utrzymać, wiązać i kontrolować nieumarłych, w międzyczasie kontynuował szkolenie w zakresie prawidłowości rzucanych czarów. 

Nagle z karczmy dobiegł ich głośny, niesiony nocnym echem, niemal kozi chichot Sery. Zdawało się, sadząc po odgłosach, że łotrzyca dławi się i płacze ze śmiechu jednocześnie. 

Dorian nadstawił ucha niezadowolony.

\- Bawią się… Zdaje się że wybornie… Beze mnie – bąknął, z wrzutem zerkając na Lavellan i tkane w jej dłoni zaklęcie - Musimy….

Inkwizytorka nigdy nie dowiedziała się co konkretnie muszą, bo w ich stronę biegł Blackwall. Nie było by w tym nic nie zwykłego, gdyby nie fakt, że Strażnik był całkowicie nagi. Prawie. Przed sobą, oburącz brodacz dzierżył drewniany cebrzyk, zasłaniając nim przyrodzenie. Niemal wpadł na inkwizytorkę i rozpromienionego nagłym i niecodziennym widokiem, Doriana. 

Blackwall spurpurowiał. Z przyzwyczajenia i dobrego wychowania chyba, zapomniał chwilowo o grozie sytuacji i odrywając jedną dłoń od cebrzyka skłonił się dwornie przed elfka, wypinając nagie pośladki.

Dorian pokraśniał i chrząknął znacząco zadowolony z takiej perspektywy, natomiast pobladły nagle Blackwall wyprostował się i w panice zasłonił jedna ręką zadek, cofając się tyłem do ściany i starając nie wypuścić cebrzyka z drugiej.

Dziewczyna resztkami siły woli powstrzymywała się, by nie puścić zaklęcia i nie parsknąć śmiechem. Blackwall szczęśliwy, że jego pośladki ogląda zimna ściana, nie magik, schylił ponownie głowę w lekkim ukłonie mówiąc:

\- Lady inkwizytor, Dorianie, nigdy nie grajcie z Solasem w karty.

Po czym oddalił się na tyle dostojnie, na ile pozwalały okoliczności.

Groteskową ciszę przerwał głośny śmiech dziewczyny, a wypuszczone bezwolnie zaklęcie trafiło w niewielką fontannę, którą Dorian uwielbiał, inkwizytorka zaś ze względu na jej mocno barokową bryłę, nie.

\- Na cycki Andraste! Moja mała di Trevi - jęknął Dorian po raz kolejny posyłając towarzyszce pełne nagany spojrzenie, choć usta drżały mu od hamowanego śmiechu. Po czym konfidencjonalnym szeptem dodał:

\- Widziałaś, ten cebrzyk był całkiem spory co sugerowało….

\- Dorianie – weszła mu w słowo elfka, starając się zachować powagę - to nie jest śmieszne – mówiła dławiąc się śmiechem – biedak będzie cię teraz unikał jak zarazy i mogę zapomnieć o wzięciu jak miałam to w planach; was obu na Szmaragdowe Mogiły.


	2. Domniemana niewinność.

Buciki ze skóry smokoliszka zamówione przez Vivien były cudne, ale po mimo zapewnień, że od Plannika - jakoby najlepsze - pierońsko niewygodne.

Inkwizytorka niezwyczajna chadzać była nie tylko w szpilkach, ale i butach w ogóle. Sklęła więc nieszczęsnego szewca jak szewc.. Po elficku, krasnoludzku we wspólnym i qunari - Bull uczył kiedyś ją i Serę ojczystego języka, a wiadomym jest, że po alkoholu każdy poliglota. Dziewczyna szybko więc przekleństwa podłapała i o dziwo, biorąc pod uwagę moc Bullowego samogonu, zapamiętała. Nie była jedynie przekonana, czy Bull z obu nie zakpił i bluzgi faktycznie bluzgami były. W tej chwili nie miało to jednak żadnego znaczenia.

W furkocie tiulu klapnęła na łóżko, krzywiąc się w niewygodnym gorsecie i z westchnieniem ulgi zrzuciła ze stóp wątpliwe arcydzieło szewskiej sztuki rzemieślniczej, niewątpliwej zaś tortury. Położyła na plecach, z nogami na ścianie - wybornie pomagało na opuchnięte stopy - tiulowa, suta i długa halka podjechała jej niemal pod nos zza którego podziwiała jedyną część garderoby, która jej się podobała i była wygodna. Białe pończochy.

Vivien uparła się na biel. Że niby efekt propagandowy. Józefina poprała magiczkę entuzjastycznie, bo kolor niewinności, czystości i generalnie ładnie się kojarzył. Tym bardziej na młodziutkiej herold Andraste, liderce Inkwizycji. Suknia co prawda była w kolorze złamanej bieli, podobnie jak znienawidzone pantofelki, ale gorset, pończoszki i halka raziły bielą wręcz dziewiczą.

Miała tego dość. O ile trwające tygodniami lekcje etykiety, tańców, dygania, uczenia się na pamięć nazwisk i twarzy najistotniejszych gości mających uświetnić cesarski bal w Halamshiral, były w miarę przyjemne i często zabawne - Józefina nie szczędziła dziewczynie pikantnych dykteryjek z życia orlezjańskiej szlachty - o tyle spacery po własnym, przestronnym - w tym wypadku było to przekleństwo - apartamencie w szpilkach, gorsecie i halce doprowadzały inkwizytorkę do szewskiej pasji.

Przeglądała walające się po łóżku miniaturki i zastanawiała po co Józefina traciła czas, skoro wszyscy ci ludzie, cała dworska kamaryla nosić mieli maski, a goście bez wyjątku zostaną oficjalnie przedstawieni. Zaklęła znów.

Drzwi od klatki schodowej otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem, a na schodach rozległy się ciche kroki.

\- Da'len? *

\- Solas, możesz mi nie przypominać o różnicy wieku? - nie odwracając głowy rzuciła z nad tiulu z lekka sarkastycznie - Tak zwracał się do mnie ojciec, gdy miałam pięć lat. Tyle razy prosiłam, hahren. Zaczynam podejrzewać - uniosła kpiąco brew i kąciki ust w krzywym uśmiechu - że sprawia ci to jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność.

Elf roześmiał się, usiadł na łóżku

\- Perwersyjną przyjemność sprawia mi oglądanie ciebie w tym stroju.

\- Pfff.. - fuknęła - to czysty masochizm nosić coś takiego. Gorset jest niewygodny, a piersi - przejechała dłońmi od tali po sam biust w taki sposób, że Solasowi zrobiło się gorąco - mam niemal pod samym nosem. Ale pończochy są niezłe - majtnęła nogami układając je na kolanach mężczyzny - i posiniaczonych kolan nie widać.

Solas uśmiechnął się pożądliwie na myśl o okolicznościach w jakich rzeczone siniaki powstały i bezwiednie niemal zaczął pieścić jej kostki i łydki, całując jednocześnie każde potłuczenie.

\- Przepraszam venan - mruknął w pończochę.

\- Przepraszałeś już jakieś cztery razy. Kolana nie szklanka. Dodam, na wypadek gdybyś poczuł się w obowiązku być zbyt drobiazgowym, że łokcie i tyłek też.

\- Lubię być drobiazgowy. Bardzo. Zarówno w kontekście tyłka – cmoknął ją w biodro, piersi – przysunął się składając delikatny pocałunek między nimi – jak i całokształtu.

Dziewczyna poczuła znajome wibrowanie magii na skórze. Najpierw delikatne mrowienie na wewnętrznej części łydek i ud... Uwielbiał to robić.. Niekiedy nie dotykając jej wcale, samą siła woli i magii sprawiał, że wiła się z rozkoszy czekając w napięciu i gorączce, spragniona finału. A on obserwował, bawił się jej nienasyceniem. Drażnił. Godzinami.

Podniosła się na łokciach i wpiła w jego usta. Mocno. Na tyle, że poczuła na wargach rdzawy, krwawy posmak.

\- Jeśli zrobisz to teraz, zabiję cię. Przysięgam – wymruczała - Przedtem jednak...

Trzaśniecie drzwi i szybkie kroki na schodach kazały im oderwać się od siebie. Do komnaty wpadł Dorian.  
\- Moja droga – urwał widząc parę podnoszącą się z łóżka, uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu i nie zrażony zaświergotał – Oh! Ktoś lubi ostre zabawy. Madame de Fer będzie niepocieszona widząc jak haniebnie potraktowaliście efekt pracy jej osobistej gorseciarki. Plamy krwi, nawet najdrobniejsze ciężko wywabić, ale niezmiernie cieszy mnie, że się dobrze ba...

\- Dorian! – elfka przerwała niefrasobliwy słowotok tevinetrczyka.

\- Ach tak! – mag w dramatycznym geście przypomnienia potarł gładkie czoło -Skompletowałem notatki Alexiusa, mówiłaś, że chętnie rzuciła byś na nie okiem. Przyszły również starodruki z biblioteki uniwersyteckiej, dotyczące starożytnej magii manipulowania czasem. Rektor zastrzegł w liście, że jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób je uszkodzimy, cytuję: „nogi nam z dupy powyrywa „. Doprawdy, wy południowcy nie ma cie za grosz klasy. A gorsetem – Dorian mistrzowsko i bez zająknięcia przeskakiwał z tematu na temat – się nie przejmuj. Halką i suknią również. Porozmawiam z Vivien nad zmiana koncepcji, nie możesz wyglądać jak beza - dodał nieco histerycznie - Mam nawet pomysł. Imperialne matrony - wiem, że klimat nie ten – uwielbiają dekolty. Na plecach. Mogę wykonać kilka projektów jeśli chcesz. Zdążymy...

\- Dorian – syknął Solas wskazując ręką drzwi – mógłbyś? Bardzo cię proszę – dodał już normalnym tonem.

\- Oczywiście. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – i wyszedł.


	3. Elf elfowi wilkiem - koniec wieńczy dzieło.

\- Jestem w ciąży - oświadczyła inkwizytorka.

Varric, Józefina, Dorian i Abelas, który pojawił się w twierdzy wraz z garstką swoich elfów w jakieś dwa tygodnie po klęsce Koryfeusza, siedzieli w zamkowej karczmie przy porannej, stygnącej już kawie i pączkach, które nietknięte leżały na drewnianym stole. Wszystkim, nie tylko ciężarnej elfce odebrało apetyt. Ciszę jaka zaległa po krótkiej, a treściwej deklaracji Lavellan, można było kroić nożem.

\- Jak to w ciąży? - wydukał Abelas, który wbrew sobie i niechęci jaką czuł do współczesnych elfów, od pewnego czasu w inkwizytorce się podkochiwał.

\- Normalnie - Dorian aż zacmokał nad ignorancją elfa - Ja wiem, że ty w tej świątyni w lesie, z daleka od cywilizacji i przez setki lat zdziczałeś zupełnie, ale chyba pamiętasz co to seks? No wiesz pszczółki, motylki - mag jęknął lubieżnie posyłając elfowi omdlewające spojrzenie i znów zacmokał. Abelas natomiast wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał paść trupem - a ona i jej elfi magik - Dorian wskazał brodą na inkwizytorkę - nawet nie jak pszczółki i motylki, ale jak króliki swawolili.

\- Jesteś w ciąży z Fen Harelem - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Abelas.

\- Nie! - wydarła się Lavellan - z Solasem ! Ja sobie wypraszam ! I daruj sobie te królicze dygresje Dorian! I Fen Harela, Dread Wolfa, czy jak go tam zwał, też sobie darujcie - dodała już spokojniej patrząc na Abelasa- Trzeba pomyśleć ! Jestem liderką inkwizycji, to raz. Dwa, niezamężną, trzy ta ciąża będzie na ustach całego Thedas i....

\- Spokojnie Blondasku - Varric poklepał ją po ręce - o ile dziecko po urodzeniu nie będzie razić po oczach aureolą, to wszystko da się zgrabnie ubrać w słowa. Masz od tego Józefinę i mnie - krasnal uśmiechnął się ciepło i wypiął dumnie pierś - poza tym w tym stanie nie powinnaś się denerwować. Może jeszcze raz powinniśmy spróbować poszukać Śmieszka?

Lavellan aż zachichotała w duchu - jak zawsze - na Varrickowe określenie permanentnego pesymisty jakim był Solas, tfu! Fen Harel - skorygowała się, również w duchu - bo na głos jeszcze nie chciała się przyznać do dokuczliwej prawdy, którą zaraz po pojawianiu się zaserwował nieświadomy jej niewiedzy Abelas, szukający w Podniebnej Twierdzy nie tylko azylu, ale i Dread Wolfa. Dla inkwizytorki było to prawdziwie zaskoczenie, tym bardziej, że była gębko niewierząca.

\- Nawet Leliana nie dała rady - wtrąciła ze swym seksownym akcentem milcząca do tej pory Józefina - Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz Varric? Mamy rozesłać listy gończe za mitycznym elfim bucem? - Abelas chrząknął znacząco, a Józefina bez zająknięcia poprawiła się - bóstwem.

\- Inkwizytorko? - Dorian spojrzał na Lavellan unosząc brew, podkręcając wąsa komicznie i uśmiechając kpiarsko - To było by niezłe. Na każdym rozstaju, na każdym słupie granicznym w całym Thedas umieścić ogłoszenia w stylu:

„Szukam ojca mojego dziecka. Znaki szczególne: dupek. Łysy, z dołkiem w podbródku, zawołany łgarz. Znika kiedy jest potrzebny. P.S Ma tendencje do naużywania zaklęć, słabość do inkwizytorek i Pustki."

\- Ja - odezwał się Varric - dodałbym jeszcze coś o ciągotach do rozdziewiczania małole...

Varric nie zdołał dokończyć, bo inkwizytorka boleśnie kopnęła go w kostkę.

\- No co Blondasku? - obruszył się krasnolud - To komplement. Przecież on ma kilka tysięcy lat, to cud, że w ogóle mógł... - mężczyzna znów syknął z bólu.

Tym razem Varricka kapnął Abelas.

\- Nie bluźnij, Dziecko Kamienia. Bogów nie imają się ludzkie, czy krasnsoludzkie - Abelas uśmiechnął się wrednawo - ułomności.

Varrick nie zdążył się żachnąć, bo z za drewnianego filaru, za którym najpewniej ukrywała się i podsłuchiwała od dłuższego czasu, wyszła Sera.

\- A ja - odezwała się - dodałabym coś o obowiązku alimentacyjnym. Wstecznym. Najlepiej od momentu poczęcia. Mniej więcej. Taki bóg to musi mieć sporo mamony. Nie? - rozmarzyła się.

\- Nawet jak ma - Abelas uparcie bronił Solasa - to nie jest przeznaczona dla ciebie, wyrzutku z obcowiska.

\- Pfff ! Stary, siwy, a głupi - wypalił Sera - Widzę jak na nią patrzysz. Wpadłeś po uszy. Ożeń się z nią - wskazała na inkwizytorkę - i będzie po kłopocie.

\- Ja się mogę z nią ożenić - oznajmił Cullen, który już jakiś czas w drzwiach karczmy i przysłuchiwał dyskusji. Elfka aż jęknęła w duchu, bo najpewniej jej ciąża wkrótce stanie się tajemnicą poliszynela.

\- Nie! - Abelas i inkwizytorka podnieśli jednogłośny sprzeciw.

Komandor spojrzał z wyrzutem na oba elfy, Lavellan na obu mężczyzn.

\- Odmowa dotyczy was obu - oznajmiła - Nie mogę przeżyć życia z kimś, kto mnie nie pociąga - piorunujące spojrzenia obu panów pełne były niemego wyrzutu - Nie patrzcie tak - dodała nieco cieplejszym tonem. Ty Cullenie powinieneś wiedzieć, że intryga w takim wypadku bardzo grubymi nićmi byłaby szyta. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzy, że pełnej krwi elfickie dziecko, to potomek człowieka i elfa. Natomiast ty Abelasie - zwróciła się do starożytnego wojownika - powinieneś i zapewne masz świadomość, że potomek Dread Wolfa - wreszcie powiedziała to na głos - może być zmiennokształtnym. Próbowałam wam to powiedzieć już na początku.

Józefina zbladła.

\- Masz na myśli...?

\- Tak - wszedł jej w słowo Abelas - To wielce prawdopodobne. Po tatusiu.

Po raz kolejny przy stoliku zaległa złowroga cisza.

Nawet Dorian wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Tylko Sera kwiknęła z niepewnym, wymuszonym śmiechem:

\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że łysy to kutas - pokazała Abelasowi, który niemal zabił ją wzrokiem język - ale jest pozytyw! Pieluchy odpadają. Nie będziesz musiała z wózkiem latać, na smyczy boskiego poddupieńca wyprowadzisz, karmy posypiesz. Ale może cholera do księżyca wyć i spać nie lzia. Jak zasłonisz zasłony powinno pomóc. I zawsze, jak łysemu bucowi przyszłoby do głowy wrócić, możesz młode na tatusia poszczuć - łotrzyca aż rozpromieniła się na taki koncept.

\- Przy odrobinie szczęścia - wtrącił się Dorian, któremu wizja szczutego własnym potomkiem Solasa zdaje się równie mocno przypadła do gustu - przy pierwszym spotkaniu oleje jego boską wysokość bardziej dosłownie, niż tatuś olał jego mamusię, albo wgryzie w chudą kostkę.

\- Cisza ! - Józefina grzecznie aczkolwiek stanowczo skarciła dowcipkującego maga i łotrzycę - Trzeba zawczasu pomyśleć nad skuteczną i podkreślam wiarygodną propagandą na wypadek, gdyby dziecko faktycznie wdało się w ojca. O ile panna z dzieckiem jest do zaakceptowania, tym bardziej, jeśli przedstawimy ją jako młodziutką wdowę po elfim magu poległym w walce z Koryfeuszem, o tyle zmiennokształtne dziecko już nie.

Inkwizytorka zbladła nagle.

\- Przepraszam, niedobrze mi - i rzuciła się biegiem do drzwi.

\- Kłaczek? - usłyszała za sobą komentarz Sery, oraz rzucone gremialne:

\- Zamknij się !

Siedzieli w ciszy siorbiąc zimną, kawę. Po chwili Cullen odezwał się:

\- Może powinna jechać do swoich, tam urodzić i zostawić dziecko?

\- Idiota - mruknął Abelas.

\- Cullen- rzuciła od drzwi powracająca elfka - nie mogę tam wrócić. Wystarczająco boczyli się na brak valasllin. Takiego dzieciaka by mi nie wybaczyli. A konkretniej tatusia. Dziecka nie porzucę. Odpada - dziewczyna zmarkotniała siadła przy stole chwyciła za kubek i zatopiła wzrok w kawowych fusach.

\- Wiem ! - Dorian zupełnie nieprzystojnie do sytuacji rozpromienił się jak kretyn - gdy maluch faktycznie wrodzi się w ojca, a sprawdzimy to raz dwa magicznie z Viv, wyprawimy chrzciny. Małe napoi się makowym mlekiem, albo podmieni na czas ceremonii dla pewności i bezpieczeństwa. Zaprosimy co ważniejszych magików, magiczki i kapłanów z prośba o błogosławieństwo dla malca. Również moich rodaków, w tym pociotków Koryfeusza - Dorian łyknął zimnej kawy - Na litość Stwórcy! Cullen nie krzyw się tak, bo ci kurze łapki widać! Ze trzy sztuki maksymalnie! Wy tu wszyscy na południu tak bardzo kochacie tevinetrczyków - ironizował mag - ze wzajemnością oczywiście, że bez większego trudu zarówno orlezjanie jak i fereldeńczycy, kupią bajeczkę o klątwie rzuconej na niewinne niemowlę przez złych imperialnych magików. Poza tym taka manipulacja na dłuższą metę dała by nam spore pole do popisu. Jedyny problem, że mogą odmówić zaszczytu...

\- Dorianie - Józefina po raz pierwszy tego ranka uśmiechnęła się szeroko - jesteś genialny - mag prawie pękł z dumy - Już moja w tym głowa, żeby nie odmówili. Boska Victoria udzieli sakramentu. Mamy jakieś siedem miesięcy, by nadużywając władzy i przywilejów przekonać kogo trzeba, że odmowa była by co najmniej grubym nietaktem. Tymczasem powinniśmy chyba poprosić o dolewkę gorącej kawy.

\- Ja bym coś mocniejszego łyknął - wyrwał się Varric, a pozostali panowie entuzjastycznie go poprali - To trzeba uczcić. Wypić za zdrowie naszej inkwizytorki i małego Wilczka. Sera leć po Bulla, niech przyniesie samogonu, a my skupmy się na przyjemniejszych obowiązkach, dzieciak musi mieć jakieś imię...

\- Już ma - uśmiechnęła się inkwizytorka, podczas gdy wszyscy patrzyli wyczekująco - Fendalen.


	4. Zgryzoty wieków średnich.

Inkwizytorka westchnęła poirytowana. Dorian, od czasu gdy jego związek z Bullem popadł w stagnację mocno histeryzował i stawał się monotematyczny, a postępujący kryzys wieku średniego niczego nie ułatwiał.  
Pociągnął elfkę za włosy plotąc jej warkocze i dramatycznym gestem wskazał na lusterko.  
\- Widzisz te kurze łapki? - skrzywił się - Wczoraj w Val Royeaux tylko jeden szlachcic proponował mi kawę i powiedział, że mam piękny biceps. Wyobrażasz sobie? Jeden! W dodatku koszmarnie nieurodziwy.  
\- Okularów nie nosisz, to się nie dziw, że kurze łapki, a i pewności mieć nie możesz co do urody szlachetki, bo ślepota horrendalnie postępuje...  
\- Pfff - fuknął teatralnie oburzony magik, wchodząc w słowo inkwizytorce - To gruba przesada - zadarł nosa - to, że nie trafiłem w wiwernę z odległości dwudziestu kroków, to przypadek.  
\- A pewnie - ironizowała Lavellan - ciekawe co powiesz, jak nie trafisz w smoka. Poza tym pragnę ci przypomnieć, że na ostatnim balu doprowadziłeś niemal do skandalu dyplomatycznego. Naprawdę nie musiałeś tak ostentacyjnie flirtować z Alistairem.  
\- Phi! - zadarł nosa Dorian - nie specjalnie protestował. A i te jego baby przestały wreszcie skakać sobie do oczu. Na drugi raz nie sadzaj przy jednym stole królowej Anory i Neris.  
\- No cóż Józefina faktycznie popełniła fatalne fax pas sadzając obok siebie żonę i kochankę, ale należy jej to wybaczyć. Wiesz, ostatnio nie układa jej się z Blackwallem.  
\- Ja się mu nie dziwię. Też bym nie był zachwycony, gdyby mnie nakarmiono nieświeżymi ostrygami i byczymi jądrami. Jego żołądek ledwo to przeżył. Duma też.  
\- W tym wieku, to on powinien dumę do kieszeni schować.  
\- Mądrala - Dorian wziął starego wojownika w obronę - Nie każdy ma szczęście posiadania faceta, który się nie starzeje, a boskością wpędza w kompleksy.  
\- Nie przypominaj mi - warknęła Lavellan - To prawdziwy dramat. Za dziesięć lat będę wyglądała jak jego matka!  
\- A skądże! Mój eliksir z jadu kiełbasianego - Dorian rozpromienił się i zmachał szczotka do włosów - działa cuda.  
\- Mhm - inkwizytorka pozostała sceptyczna - to ten sam, po którego użyciu zamknąłeś się na miesiąc w bibliotece, mając dość ciągłych pytań o kąśliwe owady?  
\- Dramatyzujesz moja droga. To zwykli prowincjusze - mądrzył się mag kończąc zaplatanie włosów Lavellan w koronę - i wieśniacy. Nie potrafią docenić siły magii modelującej ciało. Podnoszącej biust, pośladki i....  
\- Dorian - elfka obcesowo weszła mu w słowo - twoje usta wyglądały jak serdelki, a zaklęcia redukujące masę, którym potraktowałeś otyłego skrybę sprawiły, że całą wypłatę wdaje na alkohol i dziwki. Tylko one nie kpią z jego hmm.. rozmiarów.


End file.
